southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Necropolis
City Sewers While not officially a part of the Necropolis, the city's modern sewers serveas a roadway of sorts for Nosferatu too hideous to walk amongst kine. Any place that has a manhole leads to the water drainage sewers. The sewers themselves, while not actually sewers, are more like rainwater drainage tunnels. Yhe water is ususally somewhere from ankle to kneecap deep. Feeding is somewhat easy due to the massive amounts of large vermin in the sewers. Why if one were so inclined they could lead and army of them like the mythical Pied Piper. The monatony of the corridors are sometme exclamated be maintence rooms, with a range of equipment in them, and rarely a set of stairs leading to the surface. Also there are maps strategically placed at certain points to aid maintenance men and/or creatures of the night. The Warrens The modern sewers were not always thestandard. Before the Industrial revolution a large network of subterranean corridors and halwaysa that once housed water disposal method. Although others will claim that while they do have resevoirs and hannels for water to flow, that the "Warrens" had actually been a dungeon for the Catholic Church to torture savage indians and pagan heretics. Whatever the case it is a rather spacious and dry dwelling, and only has one access point from modern sewers which is under the somewhere in the sewers of Hollywood The "Warrens" are composed of thre Levels the first the size of a neighborhood, perhaps 20 Acres. It is relatively uninhabited, and if one were to stuble upon it one would not think anything of it, except for "Hey theres an aciant dungeon down here.." Gary Golden has decreed that no Kindred shall live upon the first level. So for all effects and purposes, it is an abandoned labyrinth. The Only way to successfully navigate your way through is to hire a guide familia with Necropolis or learn the trick of the markings on teh wall. The entrance to the second floor is guarded by a modern vault door spray painted to blend in with the surroundings, and is only accessible by those that reach the end of the maze-like catacombs of the first floor. The sizechange a bit. The second floor is much more open and is around five acres in size. In the night, if a large amount of Nosferatu and their guests are present, the atmospher can be akin to a house part in an small village, underground. And that's exactly what it is a village. Gary Golden whom still fancies himself a socialite of sorts ofter throws small soirees on this floor. Down a flight of stair at the back of the floor is the entrance to the lodging floor. This is where Kindred whom need the comfot of staying out of sight come if they're in the Regent's favour. This is where Gary alots his guests to stay as well. Rooms are made of concrete and often the furniture is second hand or salvaged like msot things in Necropolis. It is a couple of block long as well as wide. The Hollows Even belore the "Warrens" there is a network of tunnels, dugout by the Nosferatu or perhaps who was there before them. Unlike the "Warrens" the tunnels are only permitted to be used by Nosferatu as it is their domain as decree'd by Regent Golden. While he maintains strict control of the "Warrens" he is more relaxed when it comes to the Hollows. Directly beneath the Warrens is "The Hub." The Hub is a massive room aa little smaller than the last floor of the warrens. Like and ant hill everything streches out from this point. Nosferatu are allowed to make their own rooms anywhere in the Hollows, which covers much of the Los Angeles underground like an expansive web culling out and branching off from ''the Hub" Gary Golden is said to even have a room somewhere in the Hollows. Seriously though, imagine a giant anthill under Los Angeles with dead ends caves, rooms and a labyrynth of caverns, that is "the Hollows"